Theft
Theft (misspelt as THIEF in the OST) is the second-hardest level in Rolling Dream, preceding Fate. Characters The playable thief, Clyde, is a musketeer mostly dressed in black. Parts of his hat & boots are scarlet. He has 3 belts: a black one with a golden buckle; a brown one which also includes yellow specks alongside a buckle; & a red cloth. The inside of his collar is white & his shirt has silver stripes. He has a feather in his hat & a jacket on his left-hand shoulder. He has a black mask & blue eyes. The other thief, Bonnie, is a woman who wears purple clothing. Her build is slim. She wears a brown belt with a dagger on it. She has a scarf around her neck & reddish-brown hair. She has a purple mask with some diamonds on it. Her eyes are green. Story You are a male thief (Clyde) who’s trying to steal a chest full of treasure from another female thief (Bonnie). As the level goes on, they slowly fall in love. In the end, the two lovebirds kiss (well, the level paused before it could be shown)! Difficultly At some parts of the level, you can use Bonnie as a sort of “guide”, like the eagle from Home or the Star from Starry Dream. After grabbing the treasure chest from her, you’re on your own! Starting from the 54% mark, the woman runs alongside you. She moves in the opposite direction you slide to, just like the double ball mechanic in Rolling Sky. Gallery Theft/Gallery Trivia * According to the App Store description of the update which adds the level (along with the official English trailer), the thieve’s names are Bonnie (female) & Clyde (male). This makes them the only characters in the game so far that have real names, if the Little Prince does not count. ** They were named after the duo of American criminals of the same name. ** However, the original Chinese version of the same trailer simply calls them “male and female thieves”, suggesting the names are actually a mistranslation. * Bonnie appeared when the game when it presents the Super Packs or when one of the floating music notes that pass out gems were tapped. This was changed in the Vinicunca update & reverted back in version 1.2.2. * When played in widescreen, it is shown that Bonnie teleports during certain segments. * Clyde is originally going to have a different design, complete with a bow tie, in the pre-alpha version. * Even if the player dies, Bonnie is still in her running cycle. This can be seen if the player falls down during one of the follower segments. * In the level icon, the thieves have feet, which are unseen unless the player goes to another level. * The horse that passes by is not animated, presumably because it went by so fast that it has the illusion of motion. This also applies to Bonnie when she follows behind you, but her jumps are animated. Category:Levels Category:Hard Levels Category:Levels with Bonnie and Clyde